1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packages used for packing electrical apparatus and various kinds of products.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Conventionally, in packing an electrical apparatus, it has been necessary to fix the electrical apparatus with buffer blocks and place it in a box. Thus, electrical apparatus, e.g. amplifiers, has been packed in the past as shown in FIG. 1. Buffer blocks 2 are fitted on both sides of an amplifier 1, placed in box 3, and finally the box is sealed.
However, when box 3 and buffer blocks 2 are separate pieces as in the above conventional case, there are shortcomings in that the number of packaging man hours, package storage space, number of parts, control expense, and the volume of the box are great.